


Come Take a Ride With Me

by Hepzheba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles' car breaks down and Derek offers to give him a ride to work. On his bike...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Take a Ride With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Look at the gorgeous [art by Faircatch!](http://faircatch.tumblr.com/post/127417130819/original-image-here-this-is-my-photomanip-entry) It's awesome!
> 
> Thanks to Lee for beta.

Being home from college should be all kinds of awesome. Stiles had planned to be working at the coffee shop and when he had time off he’d hang out with the rest of the pack. He had imagined late nights at the beach by a campfire and maybe going on a road trip over a weekend or something.  Apparently though, the rest of his friends were busy with their own lives. Not even Scott had much time to spend with Stiles, between working at Deaton’s and hanging out with Kira.  

Everyone was busy except Derek and even if Stiles really enjoyed spending time with Derek it would have been nice to spend some time with the others as well. He also could use someone he could freak out with (in front of?) because sometimes Stiles would forget himself and just stare at Derek’s beautiful face until Derek gave him a weird look. Stiles did do this when the others were around too, but then someone could make him snap out of it before Derek noticed. This summer though, Derek ought to have noticed that Stiles had a crush on him the size of Texas. Or Alaska. Yeah, Alaska.

So Stiles hung out with Derek and when the pixies came to Beacon Hills Derek was the first to notice and of course he called Stiles out to the woods in the middle of the night. Along with the Jeep – Stiles really should have left the jeep at home this time. The pixies smashed his windshield and slashed all his tires before Derek managed to kill them.

“I should have told you pixies hate cars,” Derek said with a look at the jeep’s tires.

Stiles glared at him.

“You think?! How am I going to get to work tomorrow?”

“I’ll give you a ride,” Derek promised and wiped some green pixie blood from his beard.

And this is how Stiles finds himself waiting for Derek and his car the next morning. What comes to get him though isn’t Derek in a car but Derek on a freaking bicycle.

“What the fuck?” Stiles questions.

“Good morning to you too,” Derek stops in front of Stiles on the curb.

There isn’t even a luggage carrier on the bike.  Stiles is at a loss of words. How the fuck is this going to get him to his job? Derek looks like he finds this hilarious – he’s not really smiling, but his lips are twitching and his eyes are twinkling.

“This is a joke, isn’t it?”

“The car cost too much,” Derek gives as a way of explanation.

“And where am I-?”

Derek pats the stem and Stiles gestures wordlessly at him. He can’t be serious, can he?

Turns out, Derek is serious so Stiles climbs up and sits on the stem, his back to Derek. He grabs a hold of the handlebars when he almost falls off, which in turn almost make them fall. Derek stops the bike and Stiles jumps off.

“Any more bright ideas?” Stiles snaps at him. He’s going to be late for work if they don’t hurry. He should just call his father and ask if one of the deputies can give him a ride instead.

“You can face the other way instead,” Derek suggests.

Stiles laughs because he thinks Derek’s joking but that lip twitching thing Derek does when he’s actually joking isn’t happening so Stiles comes to realize that he’s serious.

“You can take a hold of my shoulders instead of the handlebars,” Derek says.

It’s intimate, riding a bicycle this way. Derek, though, doesn’t seem to have a problem with practically having Stiles in his lap. Their faces are close and Stiles is kind of glad Derek is looking at the road behind him instead of at Stiles, because if Derek looked at Stiles with those multi-colored eyes of his Stiles would most likely do something stupid. Like kiss Derek. And then Stiles wouldn’t have anyone to spend his summer with. (He’d also be heartbroken from the rejection.)

They actually arrive at the coffee shop five minutes before Stiles’ shift starts. Derek gives him a small smile and Stiles grins back.

“I’ll pick you up at five?”

Stiles nods and walks into the shop where he’s met by his co-worker Melanie. Melanie grins at him.

“Who was that?” she asks. Stiles knows Melanie from high school and knows she’s always had a thing for older guys. She dated a college guy in junior year. Stiles hopes she’d never come to meet Derek because how would Derek be able to deny her anything if he saw her blonde, long hair and blue, bright eyes? So Stiles tries to play it cool.

“Oh, it was just Derek.”

“Just Derek, huh?”

Stiles nods, probably over-playing the whole cool thing.

“Is he single?”

“No,” Stiles lies and he knows it’s stupid, but he feels jealous. “Should we get to work?”

“Alright, don’t worry, I won’t go after a taken man. Especially not a friend’s man.”

Stiles doesn’t understand what she means by that but before he has time to ask a bunch of high school kids come inside and they have to work.

 

It becomes a thing after that; Derek driving him to work. It becomes such a thing that Stiles’ dad asks about it one night when they’re eating dinner.

“What is it I’ve heard about you and Derek?” he asks and Stiles drops his fork. It clatters to his plate and he picks it up again, hoping his dad didn’t notice. Who is he kidding? His dad is the freaking sheriff; he probably noticed Stiles’ slightly flushed cheeks and slightly elevated heart-rhythm as well as the dropped fork.

John raises an eyebrow at him, seeming amused.

“Derek?” Stiles says, playing it ice-cool (and probably failing). “He’s been driving me to work when my car’s been at the shop.”

“Uh-huh,” John says, looking amused. “And why is it that three different citizens have asked me about my son and his boyfriend then?”

“I have no idea,” Stiles lies – his father probably hears his heart and the lie even if he’s not a werewolf or anything like that, he’s just very good at his job.

“Uh-huh,” John says again, obviously noticed Stiles’ lie but humoring him. Sometimes Stiles wish his dad wasn’t the sheriff but something else entirely. It would be good if he’d get away with a lie every once in a while.

“At first I thought it was Scott they were talking about – you and him have always been weirdly co-dependent…”

Stiles makes an indignant sound in protest even if that’s true. Until Kira – and before her, Allison – Scott and he _were_ weirdly co-dependent.

“But then Mrs. Anderson said something about how it was nice to see your boyfriend looking happy instead of angry for once. Scott is always happy so I figured it had to be someone else and who do we know that often seems angry even when he isn’t?”

Stiles grimaces and John smiles.

“It’s nice to hear that he’s happy.”

“We’re not dating,” Stiles says instead of starting to rant about how he, too, enjoys Derek’s smile. Especially when it’s directed at Stiles himself and Derek’s eyes light up and it makes his whole face light up and seem softer and…

Stiles shakes his head and realizes his dad has been saying something.

“Sorry, what?”

John only chuckles.

“I’m happy for you, son. And for Derek. I’m glad he’s finally find someone who loves him too.”

“I don’t love him.”

John gives him an exasperated look at the so obvious lie.

“Okay, I do, but he doesn’t feel the same, I swear. We’re just friends.”

“For now,” John says and that seems to be the end of the conversation even as Stiles continues to protest, John smiles and starts talking about how someone has dug out and stolen all of Mr. Rodriguez’ roses.

 

The thing with Stiles is that he has a problem letting stuff go so the next morning when Derek comes to pick him up all he can do is think about his father’s words that implied Derek might feel the same. He’s looking at Derek and Derek gives him an odd look until Stiles looks away, but soon he’s staring at Derek again, wondering how Derek’s beard would feel against his face (and maybe his whole body). He’s glad they’re outside so Derek won’t sniff out any inconvenient feelings or something.

“I’ll pick you up at four,” Derek says when they arrive to the coffee shop after Stiles has spent the whole ride forcing himself not to lean in and just kiss Derek. Derek would most likely crash the bike if Stiles did that because while they’re good friends these days,  Stiles is quite sure kissing a good friend is something he shouldn’t be doing.

“Sure, see you,” Stiles says and hurries inside.

“Didn’t he even get a kiss?” Melanie asks and Stiles frowns at her in confusion.

“Your boyfriend,” Melanie states when it becomes obvious to her that Stiles doesn’t know what she’s talking about.

“What boyfriend?”

“What boyfriend? You have more than one?”

“What? No, but I don’t…”

It becomes apparent to Stiles then that Melanie thinks he’s dating Derek. Just like everyone else. Stiles should just tell her that Derek is just a friend, instead he nods and says, “Derek doesn’t like PDA.”

It could be true, but Stiles wouldn’t know. Melanie looks disappointed for some reason – as if she’d been hoping to see them make out or something.

“That sucks,” she says and hands him his apron. “Though he watches you like he wouldn’t mind tearing off your clothes and do you right there.”

Stiles splutters at her words, even if he knows she’s probably misinterpreted Derek’s expression because Stiles doubts Derek would ever want to touch Stiles like that.

“Now, get to work,” she orders before he even has time to defend himself – or Derek.

Stiles has no idea why he lets her get away with her bossy behavior. Right now he’s busy thinking of Derek and public displays of affection – mainly Derek actually kissing him goodbye after dropping him off.

 

Derek drives him to the car shop after work that afternoon because Stiles’ jeep should be done by now. It isn’t though.

“We needed to order some new parts and they haven’t arrived yet,” the shop owner Michael explains. He shuffles his feet and glances at Derek every other second.

“But you said it was just the windshield,” Stiles says and Michael glances at Derek.

“Yeah, I know but…”

Michael shuffles his feet and glances at Derek again. 

“If he says it’s not done, it’s not done,” Derek says and glares at Michael.

Stiles sighs heavily.

“How much will these new parts cost then?”

“It’s free, on the house,” Michael says and Derek nods, as if he has something to do with it all. Maybe his glaring scares Michael? He wouldn’t be the first person afraid of Derek’s glaring. Stiles, though, knows it’s all bark and no bite when it comes to Derek, glaring is just his default expression. Though he glares slightly more than usual now. He’s probably tired of driving Stiles around and wants the car to be fixed just as much as Stiles does.

“Okay,” Stiles sighs, “Call me when it’s done.”

Michael nods and throws one more glance at Derek before they leave.

“You really scared him in there,” Stiles says and Derek looks slightly proud of himself, a slight smile tugging on his lips. Stiles both hates and loves Derek’s smile; hates it because it makes him want to kiss Derek and loves it for the very same reason.

They get up on the bike, Stiles’ balance has really improved this past week and he no longer feels like he’s going to fall at every turn or bump in the road. He holds onto Derek’s shoulders and hums to some song he’d heard at work. Derek looks at him and smiles and Stiles’ heart stutters. Derek’s eyes sparkle and Stiles wants to lean in and kiss him. Stiles probably is stupid because he does just that. He brushes his lips against Derek’s and then it feels like it’s going in slow motion when the stem jolts as Derek loses focus on cycling. Despite Stiles kissing him, Derek throws himself under Stiles when they fall to the ground in a jumbled mess of limbs and bicycle.

“Ow,” Stiles says and he would love to blame the fall on Derek but he was the one kissing Derek so it’s all his own fault really. Fuck, he kissed Derek.

“Did you kiss me?” Derek asks, still on the ground with Stiles on his back on top of him.

“No?” Stiles tries, even Scott would be able to tell that that was a lie.

“Why?” Derek asks and Stiles sighs before he detangles himself from the bike and gets up. He pulls Derek up from the ground and imagines that Derek doesn’t really seem to want to let go of his hand. Stiles doesn’t want to let go of Derek’s hand.

“Did you figure it out?” Derek asks then and Stiles frowns in confusion. “That I… you know.”

Stiles don’t know, he shakes his head.

“What?”

“That I threatened Michael so he’d say your jeep wasn’t done even if it was.”

“What? Why would you do that? Just so I’d have to get driven around by you on this thing instead of having my own, comfortable jeep?”

Derek looks crestfallen and doesn’t meet Stiles’ eyes even as Stiles stares at him, begging him to talk sense.

“Yeah, I thought… I enjoyed spending time with you so I thought…”

“Oh, my god,” Stiles exhales on a chuckle. “Did you do it just so we could spend time together? Derek, you’re one of my best friends, we can spend time together anyway.”

“Best friend, right,” Derek says and looks quite disappointed at being one of Stiles’ best friends. Stiles has no idea what he did wrong. Derek was the one wanting to spend time together so why would he do that but be disappointed when Stiles announces that Derek’s one of his best friends? Unless… Unless Melanie and his dad was right.

“Do you _like_ me?” Stiles blurts out, because he’s never really had a brain to mouth filter and he just fell off a bike, he could be concussed. That’s what he’s going to say when Derek laughs at him for thinking that Derek likes him.

Instead Derek’s looking down at his feet, the tip of his ears slightly red. Derek doesn’t say anything. Stiles stares at him some more, but Derek still doesn’t say anything.

“Oh, my _god_ , you do!” Stiles possibly squeals.

“It’s not- I’m not- It’s okay, I know you don’t- I’ll get them to give back your car-”

Stiles stumbles slightly on the bike when he takes a step closer to Derek but manages to keep himself upright.

“Oh, my god, you big nerd,” Stiles whispers and kisses Derek.

They don’t kiss for very long when yet another car starts honking at them. Derek smiles at Stiles – a gorgeous smile that makes his eyes sparkle – before he steps back.

“Let me drive you home,” he says and Stiles shakes his head.

“Let’s go to your place instead and keep making out.”

Derek’s fond smile turns broader and he kisses Stiles again. Someone honks again so he sighs and steps away. They get back up on the bike and Stiles can’t stop smiling at Derek. Derek looks at him every once in a while and smiles right back. They probably look ridiculous smiling at each other but Stiles can’t find the will to care.

Once at Derek’s place Stiles suddenly feels nervous when Derek takes his hand and leads him over to the couch.

“We don’t have to-” Derek starts, ever so chivalrous, as they sit down facing each other.

“I know,” Stiles says because he does know that Derek would never force him to do anything. He leans in and kisses Derek because they’ve been talking to each other for years. Kissing is new and exciting and Stiles thinks he might never get tired of kissing Derek. Stiles also finds out that he really like the feel of Derek’s beard against his chin and cheeks as they kiss. He leans backwards until he’s lying on the couch, tugging at Derek’s shirt to follow him. Derek ends him between his legs and Stiles groans when Derek’s thigh rubs right against his hard dick.

“Is this okay?” Derek whispers and Stiles nods. It’s so okay that it hurts, he wants to say but then Derek rubs against his cock again and Stiles forgets all about talking. Derek smiles and kisses his cheek and then down his neck. One of Stiles’ hands finds its way onto Derek’s back and the other into his hair to keep Derek’s face against his neck. Derek rubs his chin against the sensitive skin and it feels all kinds of awesome.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Stiles realizes and Derek chuckles softly. “Take off your shirt.”

He then realizes that maybe _Derek_ doesn’t want them to go too fast and hurries to add, “If you want to, I mean, you don’t have to if you’re not- _wow_.”

Derek sits back between Stiles’ legs and pulls off his shirt in one swift motion. He smiles smugly and Stiles laughs a bit breathlessly.

“Come back here,” he motions for Derek to get back on top of him, but Derek tugs at Stiles’ shirt.

“Take of your shirt first,” he orders softly and even if Stiles isn’t built like Derek, Derek seems to like it because after Stiles has gotten his shirt off (a lot less smoothly than Derek) Derek trails his fingers over Stiles’ clavicles and down his chest. He grazes his fingertips over Stiles’ right nipple and Stiles gasps, unconsciously moving his hips, trying to find some friction for his hard-on.

“I-” Derek begins and then bites his lip.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Derek says and Stiles knows it’s a lie but lets it pass. “You’re gorgeous.”

“So are you,” Stiles smiles back, his cheeks flushed both from the compliment and the intimacy of Derek watching him as he trails his fingers down Stiles’ pale chest. “Now get back on top of me,” he says and Derek snorts before obeying, lowering himself down on top of Stiles. Feeling Derek’s naked chest against his own feels better than Stiles could even imagine. Derek kisses his cheek, his lips and then down his neck again. He doesn’t stop by the neck this time though but continues down over Stiles’ chest, teasing his nipples with his lips and tongue.

“Fuck,” Stiles gasps. He didn’t know he had a thing for nipple play, but apparently he does. Derek pinches his other nipple, so hard it almost hurts but right before it actually hurts, he eases the pinch. Derek kisses down Stiles’ stomach, slowing going lower, where Stiles would _really_ like to have his mouth. 

“Can I blow you?” Derek asks, as if he can read Stiles’ mind. No wait, scratch that, if he actually could read Stiles’ mind he wouldn’t even ask. It’s cute that he does though.

“Yeah, fuck, yes,” is Stiles’ very eloquent reply. Derek smiles at him and unbuttons his pants. Stiles almost kicks Derek in the face as he shimmies out of his jeans and underwear but Derek doesn’t seem to mind. He just laughs and helps Stiles to re-settle on the couch. Derek leans in and then there’s such wet heat around Stiles’ cock that his eyes roll back as he moans loudly, trying not to move his hips.

“Oh, fuck, Derek!”

Derek hums which sends vibrations down Stiles’ dick and Stiles might cry because it feels so good. This is going to go awfully fast though, he realizes, as Derek sucks on the tip before taking more of Stiles’ cock into his mouth. His wet, beautiful, perfect mouth. When he looks down – he shouldn’t be doing that, he almost blows his load seeing his hard cock in Derek’s sinful mouth – Derek is smirking smugly and looking up at him through his lashes.

“You’re a devil,” Stiles tells him and caresses his cheek before tugging slightly on Derek’s hair. Derek closes his eyes and sighs, leaning his head against Stiles’ hand. Stiles smiles and tugs again, this time harder. Derek opens his eyes and nods and Stiles thinks it means that he doesn’t mind the tugging. Derek gets back to the important issue – Stiles’ dick – sucking faster and Stiles tugs at his hair only to be rewarded with a slightly harder suck so he does it again, tugging Derek’s head down on his cock. Derek doesn’t seem to mind – he seems to enjoy it just as much as Stiles does, in fact. He groans around Stiles’ dick and lets Stiles move his head up and down on Stiles’ cock and fuck- Stiles can feel his balls tightening and he tries to pull Derek’s head away. When Derek refuses he gasps,

“Derek, I’mma come, you should-”

Derek lets go of his cock and his green eyes look up at Stiles.

“It’s okay, you can come in my mouth.”

“Fuck.” If there had been any pressure on Stiles’ cock when Derek said that, Stiles is sure he would’ve come. Derek smirks and moves back down again. It only takes a few more sucks before Stiles is coming, moaning loudly and arching his back as he comes into Derek’s mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chants and Derek sucks him clean until even the lightest touch is too much. Derek smiles at him, looking very proud of himself, and moves up to lie beside him between Stiles and the back of the couch. He ends up mostly on top of Stiles but it’s a good weight and Stiles doesn’t mind at all.

“I’m going to blow you in just a few minutes,” Stiles promises. Derek nods and nuzzles his neck, seeming not to care about his own erection, which Stiles can feel against his thigh. “I promise, I’m just going to get my breath back.”

“Okay,” Derek nuzzles at his neck.

“Dude, are you scent marking me?” Stiles asks and the red tip of Derek’s ear is really all the answer he needs. “I wasn’t even sure if it was a thing or if Scott was just messing with me.”

Derek sighs as a reply – or maybe he’s drunk of eau de Stiles? He sounds content, which is the most important thing.

“Isn’t it funny to think we got together just because you’re too cheap to have a car?” Stiles muses, staring up at the ceiling.

“Yeah,” Derek says but it sounds as if he’s avoiding something. Stiles frowns at him and Derek refuses to meet his eye, instead playing connect the dots with the endless moles on Stiles’ chest.

“Dude, you totally lied! You still have your car!”

Derek buries his head in Stiles’ neck but reply is still audible;

“Yeah…”


End file.
